The Loveliest Primrose
by Tristers Forever
Summary: You get to read the Hunger Games from Prim's point of view... and maybe even see somethings they didn't mention. :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is my first time writing something on Fan Fiction. I know this is a lot like the beginning of the real book, but it gets interesting. :) **

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own The Hunger Games. I never will. Period. I wish...**

I wake up with a gasp. Another nightmare. Why wouldn't I have one? It's the day of the reaping. I dreamt that I got chosen for the Hunger Games. No, that's impossible. My name is only in the bowl once. My older sister Katniss, however, has her name in there twenty times.

I tried not to let her sign us up for tesserae, a years supply of grain and oil for one person, but that was the only way we could stay alive. That just made her name go in more. The odds are _not _in her favor, and I can't help thinking that it will happen. That her name will get drawn.

I try to get those thoughts out of my head and go to sleep, but I just can't. So, I take some goat cheese from my goat, Lady, wrap it in basil leaves, and leave it out for Katniss. I smile. I hope she and Gale like it.

Gale is Katniss' hunting partner. They met a longtime ago. It's illegal for them to hunt, but they do it anyways. I think Gale has a crush

I snuggle up in bed with my mom and try to go back to sleep. It takes a while, but I finally drift off.

When I wake up, Katniss is gone. Probably out hunting with Gale. She knows it's illegal, but she would rather break the law than starve to death.

"Prim! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" I hear my mom say, with actually some happiness in her voice. That makes me smile. She's rarely happy.

I rush into the room to be greeted by my mother standing next to a beautiful skirt and ruffly blouse. I rarely ever get to wear fine clothes like these.

"Come here my pretty little Primrose," my mother says. Primrose? She hasn't called me that in so long. I smile. I miss those days.

She beckons me to come over and sit. After I do, her nimble fingers transform my ratty hair into two beautiful braids. I look at myself in the cracked mirror and can't help feeling happy. Even though it's the day of the reaping, it's the best day I've had in a long time.

I feel happy until I remember how many times Katniss has her name in the bowl. There's a very big chance of her name getting chosen. I can't let that happen. I just can't.

I sigh. "Mom?"

"Yes, Prim?"

"Do you think it'll happen?"

"Do I think what will happen?"

"That Katniss will get chosen?"

Her face darkens. "Let's not discuss this right now, okay?" I know it's best just to drop it, so I do.

I decide to rest a little before the reaping, because I didn't get much sleep from the nightmare. So, I snuggle back in bed and take a quick nap. Before I fall asleep, my cat, Buttercup, strides over to my feet and stays there. I fall asleep to the gentle purring...

I wake up and see Katniss scrubbing her self down in the bath. My mom calls her over, and I start to get worried. Katniss doesn't trust her; she doesn't want help. I don't want the only part of happiness of this day to disappear.

Surprisingly, Katniss let's her braid her hair. "You look beautiful," I whisper.

"And nothing like myself." She walks over to me. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," she says to me. I look to my back, and sure enough, I have a tiny duck tail sticking out.

I giggle. "Quack," I say softly. Katniss smiles "Quack yourself." I haven't seen her smile in days. It makes me happy.

We go eat, but we aren't hungry. We mostly sit there and think about the reaping. The reaping is when we all gather in the town square, where Effie Trinket pulls out two tributes, one boy and one girl, to compete in the Hunger Games. They get put in an arena to fight to the death. I can hardly watch the tributes from district twelve die every year. When it comes time to go, we hurry to the square and check in. I have to go with all the other twelve-year-old's, but I go to a place where I'm in plain sight of Katniss.

Our only winner of The Games that's still alive, Haymitch, staggers around, vomits, and falls off the stage. Ew. He grosses me out. I like Effie Trinket, though. She's funny. So is her Capitol accent.

The mayor gives the whole lecture on the Hunger Games, and Effie walks up to the microphone and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in you favor! Ladies first!"

I take a deep breath. Here it comes. She puts her hand in the bowl, pulls out the slip, and carefully reads, "Primrose Everdeen."

My head swims. How could it be me? One slip in thousands! _Thousands!_ Will I be the first one gone? I won't ever get to see Katniss again! I look around and realize I'm not breathing. I gasp for air, and when I finally catch my breath, I push my shoulders back bravely, and get ready for what lies ahead.

**AN: As I said before, it was probably a little boring... It'll get better! ONE review for next chapter! Yes, one. I'll work my way up from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school... Grr... Well, enjoy! Hopefully it's a bit more interesting. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. :(**

I'm trembling, but I continue. I feel everyone's eyes directed at me. I feel behind me, and my tail is hanging out again. "No!" I hear someone scream. I look behind me, and Katniss is making her way through the crowd. "Prim!" She shouts. What is she doing? It was my name that got called, not hers.

The Peacekeepers are escorting me now. "I volunteer!" I hear. It's Katniss! She can't volunteer! I start looking around, and in all the confusion, Katniss makes her way towards the stage. I cling to her. "You can't go! No!" I scream. Gale plucks me off of Katniss and carries me away.

Tears start streaming down my face. I can't let this happen! She's all I have! I try kicking away from Gale, but he holds on tight. He carries me all the way to my mother, who's in shock. "Mom, how could you let her volunteer for me?" No reply. "Mom? Mom!" She stares at me blankly. "She has a better chance," is all she says.

Katniss is on stage, with tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn't cry, though. She's stronger than that. "I bet my buttons that was your sister!" trills Effie Trinket. I no longer like Effie; I despise her. She was the one who took Katniss away from me.

I look around, and dart for the house. I jump onto the bed where I sob for I don't know how long. Buttercup comes and curls up at my feet. He purrs gently, and I scoop him up. I wonder what it will be like without Katniss. Will we even survive?

I sit up. I forgot to see who the boy tribute was. I get up, wash off my face, and try to make it less puffy. I walk out the door. Immediately, I see Aspen. He sees me, and a look of concern spreads across his face. I blush. I've known him for a long time from school.

In District Twelve, you know everybody. It's pretty small, and it's not like anyone can move to or from here.

He jogs over to me. "Are you okay?" I remember what happened, and tears start falling from my eyes again. Aspen looks sympathetic and tries to comfort me. "Look, Prim, if you want to be alone, then I can just-" I cut him off and hug him. He blushes even more than I did before.

"It's fine," I tell him, choking back tears. "I just have to go." I start walking, then remember. "Aspen, wait! Who got picked for the boy tribute?"

"Oh, Peeta Mellark," he says. "He looked so shocked," he says. _Peeta Mellark_. Why does that name sound familiar? Then it hits me. He's the boy who kept us alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the late updates. :/ If things are different from the book, so please don't get mad! You should be expecting some late updates, but only a day or two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. (sobs dramatically)**

I shudder. Peeta and Katniss... fighting against each other. He feeds her, and she repays him by fighting to the death. This must be hard for her. I can't wish him luck, either, because that would be going against Katniss.

I look and see that Aspen is still standing there. "I-I have to go," I say as I run towards the Capital Building. They escort me to the room that Katniss is in. Right when I see her, I run into her arms, choking back tears.

"Promise you'll try to win for me," I whisper, barely audible.

"I promise," she replies. I feel the Peacekeepers tearing me away from Katniss. "Katniss! Wait!" I feel the door shut on me. I look around, confused.

"I love you," I whisper. I press three fingers to my lips, and hold them out to the door. Solemnly, I walk away.

It's freezing outside, and I shudder from being both cold, and scared. Tears start falling again, and I run home and stuff my face into my pillow.

I hear my mother in the kitchen. I stomp in and stare at her. She looks at me sympathetically.

"Prim," she tries to console me.

"No! How could you let this happen?" I shout at her.

"I told you, she has-"

"I know she has a better chance, but neither of us would have won, and she's the one keeping us alive! She's all we have, all I have!" I shout. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. I've never shouted at anyone. I never want to seem rude. I shiver. "Mom, I'm-"

She runs and hugs me. "It'll be okay," she whispers.

"I know," I sob.

She looks up at me. "Let's go eat," she says quietly.

_Katniss is fighting someone from the Capitol. She's in the woods. Why? Oh no... she's in the Hunger Games. She has virtually nothing. He has a sword. This isn't going to go well. "Katniss! Katniss, look out!" I scream. She doesn't seem to notice me. "Katniss behind you!" Someone sneaks with a knife. I gasp._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a while! No particular reason... Still, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you by updating sooner for a few chapters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

I jolt up. "Katniss! Katniss no!" I scream. Mom wakes up and runs over to me.

"Shh," she tries to console me,"Shh, it'll be okay. Everything'll be just fine," she says soothingly. All I do I nestle my head into her neck and whimper like a baby until I calm down. She pushes me away. "Are you okay now?" she says, caressing my face.

"Yes, Mother," I say.

"Good, now go back to sleep," she says, then plants a kiss on the top of my head.

Once I wake up, I go outside to find Aspen. This area wasn't very busy, and Aspen was usually awake by now, so it couldn't be _that _hard to find him. I look around, and catch a glimpse of him. I run over and hug him, which surprises him immensely. He hugs me back and pushes me away, still holding on to my shoulders.

"Are you okay? You just ran away yesterday! We never finished talking!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was just such a big shock," I say, starting to tear up.

He quickly changes the subject. "Want some bread?"

I look up. "What?" He doesn't have any money.

"Yeah. Nice warm bread. It'll be delicious. Come on!" He starts walking, and beckons me to join him. I stand a bit stunned for a moment, then run to catch up with him. We walk for a while, in complete silence. He reaches over and finds my hand. He grabs it and smiles. I look away so he wont see me blush.

Suddenly, we arrive at the bakers. I stand, almost frozen while he keeps walking. He looks back at me, confused. I'm not going in there.

**AN: Only one review for the next few chapters! PLEASE!**


End file.
